The invention relates to cleaning implements in general, and more particularly to improvements in cleaning implements of the type known as mops. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in cleaning implements of the type wherein the carrier for the mophead is collapsible.
It is already known to provide a cleaning implement, which employs a detachable mophead, with a carrier comprising two plate-like sections. The sections are pivotable between first positions in which their undersides are substantially coplanar and second positions in which their undersides confront each other. The upper side of the carrier pivotally supports one end of an elongated handle, and the mophead is releasably connected to the outer portions of the sections so that it can be caused to hang downwardly beyond the sections in the second positions of such sections and to be more readily introduced into a supply of cleaning liquid or into a suitable wringer.
Conventional cleaning implements of the above outlined character are provided with locking devices which can releasably hold the sections of the mophead carrier in their first or operative positions. The arrangement is such that the locking devices are engaged or activated in response to exertion of requisite pressure upon the handle in a direction toward the upper side of the carrier while the mophead lies on the floor or on another support. The locking devices for both sections of the mophead carrier can be disengaged or deactivated in response to an abrupt pull upon the handle or by pulling the handle while a foot presses the section to be unlocked against the floor.
It has been found that the above described manipulation of a cleaning implement with a collapsible mophead carrier is rather cumbersome, at least under certain circumstances. For example, the locking device for the one and/or the other section of the carrier can be released or disengaged when the implement is caused to strike an elevation in the floor which is to be cleaned, e.g., when the carrier strikes a stair. Thus, the operator in charge of manipulating a conventional mop must be on the alert at all times in order to immediately ascertain whether or not the one or the other section of the mophead carrier has become unlocked and is free to leave its operative position. This, in turn, interferes with the cleaning operation and renders such operation more cumbersome because the operator must prevent the mop from striking an obstruction on the floor and must be more careful just because the locking devices for the pivotable sections are likely to become deactivated at an inopportune time. Each unintentional deactivation of a locking device necessitates an interruption of the cleaning operation which is particularly undesirable when a mop is used to clean a relatively large surface and the operator is expected to complete the cleaning operation within a certain interval of time.
Proposals to enhance the locking action of heretofore known locking devices have met with limited success The locking force cannot be increased at will because this would necessitate a corresponding increase of the unlocking force. The unlocking force must be applied at certain intervals in order to replace a damaged (particularly worn) mophead or to collapse the u carrier in order to permit thorough cleaning and subsequent wringing of the mophead. Moreover, if the implement is used to sweep solid impurities, the need for an increased pull in order to unlock the devices which hold the sections of the carrier in operative positions is likely to cause the accumulated solid impurities to fall off the mophead.
A somewhat greater locking force can be applied if the locking devices for the sections of the mophead carrier are disengaged one after the other. This involves the pressing of one section against the floor while the handle is pulled upwardly and away from the floor, and thereupon holding the other section against the floor while the pulling action upon the handle is repeated. This is a time-consuming operation which can affect the output of the user of such cleaning implement.
Certain presently known proposals to attach the mophead to the carrier include the provision of means for connecting the mophead in such a way that it is located between the confronting undersides of the sections when the sections are caused or permitted to assume their second positions. Thus, the sections are supposed to act not unlike a wringer which is to expel moisture from the mophead between them. A drawback of such proposal is that the sections are likely to cause deeper penetration of collected impurities into and between the strands of the mophead.
It was further proposed to attach the mophead only to the outer end portions of the sections so that the mophead sags when the sections are caused or permitted to move to the second positions. This simplifies the cleaning operation and reduces the likelihood of retention of collected impurities in the mophead. However, the median portion of the mop must be separated from adjacent portions of the undersides of the sections by hand which is a time-consuming and unsanitary operation. Moreover, the operator must bend in order to reach the undersides of the sections and the median portion of the mophead.
A cleaning implement of the class to which the present invention pertains is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,283 granted Jan. 24, 1989 to Haydon.